Emmett finally gets a chance to babysit
by AliceCullensTwinENA
Summary: Emmett is finally given the chance to babysit Renessmee. When Edward leaves them at the pool alone, things get out of hand. Can Alice and the rest of the Cullens come in time to stop him. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or the anything else about Twilight =( **

"Ugh, how much longer Renessmee" Emmett said impatiently.

"Just a little while longer Uncle Emmett. You have to let the tattoo dry" said Renessmee. Emmett was left alone to babysit Renessmee of course with Rosalie just upstairs and Jacob in La Push.

"What is going on down there? I need to finish my makeup" yelled Rosalie down the steps. Even though I'm already gorgeous, doesn't meen that I cant have time to make myself look better. Was now Rosalie's catch phrase. Every one else needed to go hunting, and Alice needed time to see.

"I'm giving. I'm giving.. I'm giving Uncle Emmett a…a.. a" giggled Renessmee as she lifted the pink unicorn tattoo paper from Emmett's arm.

"Ugh, what is it speak" Rosalie flew down the steps. Then with a sudden stop she started giggling. Renessmee was laughing so hard she started to cry.

"**EMMETT**" Edward yelled as he walked in the door. "What are you doing"

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy I gave Uncle Emmett a pink unicorn tattoo. Doesn't he look silly?" Renessmee said trying to hold in her giggles.

"Mommy and Alice went to the store. Grandma had to go to the hardware store with Uncle Jasper, and Grandpa had to go to the hospital real quick."

"Great. Edward you think you can watch the kids I need to go out for a bit." Rosalie muttered "I can smell dog and the scent finally got out of the house"

"Ugh, Rosalie you need to start being nicer. Why don't you want to take Emmett?" Edward said questionably.

"What I cant have me time?" Rosalie answered

"You have me time every morning for 2 hours." Edward commented.

" Well I don't want to be disturb is that to much to ask?" Rosalie said already half way out the door.

"Daddy, I want to go swimming." said Renessmee.

"Eddy, I want to go swimming." whined Emmett.

"Fine, Fine we will go swimming go get your bathing suits on" said Edward.

"Yea" Renessmee and Emmett said in chorus.

Alices Point of view

"Huh what" Alice mumbled loud enough for all the Cullens to hear " Did someone say something"

"Alice all I said was that you haven't been paying much attention lately and that maybe we should go shopping" Bella said.

"Bella and Esme were right I havent been paying much attention. I was focused on something. Uh Oh it just came to me." Alice thought.

"Hey we have a problem. Edward agreed to take Emmett and Renessmee to the pool. Emmett is going to do something. He just hasn't figured out what yet. We need to get back. Now! Go!" I explained as fast as my vampire lips would move.

Bella's point of view

I ran through the woods as fast as my legs would go. I needed to get to Edward. Renessmee. Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle caught up to me. Finally, we arrived at the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's point of view

I knew that I had to make some sort of impression. Just how. Ding!

I got it! When people go into the pool, I'm going to take all their towels. Maybe even their sunscreen. This has to be one of the best pranks ever. Ooooh I got it! The pool people installed a sensor so when you "Relieve yourself or "Pee"" in the pool it turns dark blue in the pool area. I just need to take some water in a bottle and squeeze it into the pool. I think I will do both. I just need to keep my mind preoccupied from Eddy.

"Hey Nessie your ready" I said in her door way.

"Almost ready Emmy" she replied.

"Hey why did you call me Emmy. Why can't you call me Em or EmDog or Em-money." I complained.

"Fine Em-money (giggle giggle) do you have the sunscreen." she asked.

"Yeah Nessie. I wouldn't forget."

"Are you two ready or will you stay up there all day? Let's go" Edward yelled. I ran down the stairs with Renessmee on my back.

"Let's go" I said.

Edwards point of view

I figured that if I could distract Emmett enough he would forget about it. And of course he did. FOR five minutes. Okay I'm going to guess that Alice already knows. So when I leave to run to the store, Alice will already be there. Hopefully. I guess I'll just have to text her and Bella to find out. Oh Emmett what are you trying to do to me.

Bella's point of view

"Alice how much more time do we have" I asked as we ran through the woods. To the Jeep.

"They are just leaving now. The good thing though is that Edward knows. He wont leave until we get there. We still need to - Beep Beep Beep - hold on its Edward.

"Hey let me talk to him" I said.

"Fine. Hey Edward Bella wants to talk to you" Alice said.

"Hey Bella. Yes I know whats going on." Edward said before Bella could even speak.

"Edward, we are on our way. Please do not leave until we get there."

"Bella, I have to go though. Renessmee is getting dehydrated. I need to get her food. I will tell the life guard to keep an eye on him. I mean them."

"Edward. Cant you atleast take Renessmee with you. I don't want her to get any ideas." Bella pleaded.

"For a vampire you act so human sometimes. But fine I will take Nessie with me. I need to go." Bella still didn't like the nickname her daughter had received.

Emmett's Point of view

"Emmett I am going to take Renessmee to the store to get her something to drink. Don't do anything well just don't do anything." Edward told me strictly. Yeah like I would listen to him.

"I mean it Emmett. Don't do anything rediculus. Please." He continued. Uh Oh I forgot. I forgot that Edward could read my mind. I forgot that Alice could see the future.

Finally he's gone. Perfect everyone is in the pool. Let me go get my bucket.

(Emmett ran at normal human speeds and got his bucket.)

Ok I will start behind the lifeguard back.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! PUT THAT DOWN NOW"I heard Esme yell at me. All the sudden out of no where came Esme, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. Even Carlisle was there.

Esme's point of view

"Emmett I cant believe you. You aren't a loud to babysit for a month. Then you have to take a babysitting class. I am very disappointed. Rosalie you are also in trouble. Why did you call Edward to come home? You know that we working on you and Emmett's anniversary gift. So you two are suspended from receiving your gift." I said in my most punishing tone. Oh I hope I'm not being to harsh.

"Oh don't worry Esme your not" mumbled Edward.

"Ok everyone go to there rooms. I'm taking Renessmee for a walk. Carlisle, honey, you can go back to work I'm so sorry." I said. Then Emmett spoke up.

"I just want to say sorry to everyone"

End of the story

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella all went out to hunt. Esme went for a walk with Renessmee. Carlisle went back to work.

My first story please comment. Sorry that its not that good=(. Please comment though=)


End file.
